The Daughter of Rage and Love
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: "What do you feel?" Chaos asks. "I love you," Scene replied. She had known it for years, said it many times, but now she truly deeply meant it. Scene was in love with Chaos.


The Daughter of Rage and Love

After three years you'd think Scene would have finally given up trying. She had put herself through the same heartbreak, every time thinking, "Maybe it'll be different". Unfortunately, it never is. Chaos is her name, she does it over and over again and sometimes Scene thinks she's just someone for her to run to. After another boyfriend dumps her, Scene is just her comfort. Then when Chaos gets what she wants, she leaves. Chaos tells Scene she loves her, she wants to be with her, but it's all a lie. After three years of it, Scene still can't stop letting her run to her for comfort because in all honesty, she is desperately in love with Chaos. She is too blind to see that Chaos truly does not love her back.

Scene admitted that she felt very strongly for Angel. She was kind, pretty, and a bit too hyper. The complete opposite of Scene and she liked that. Their relationship was steady for a while; cute gestures, nicknames and even a few kisses were exchanged over the small amount of time they were together. Angel was someone Scene couldn't believe she was with. Then just like that, it ended. Scene held on for a while, thinking something could happen again, but it didn't so she let go. If only it was that easy with Chaos.

It's the day after junior prom; Scene and Chaos are sitting in Scene's room. The atmosphere is calming, just comfortable silence between the two. Chaos' boyfriend had broken up with her the night before. She said she not that upset about it and Scene believes her.

"What do you feel?" Chaos asks.

"I love you," Scene replied. She had known it for years, said it many times, but now she truly deeply meant it. Scene was in love with Chaos.

"I'm afraid that I can't give you everything you want or need."

"I've been wanting you for three years, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Scene took Chaos's hand in hers.

"I love you too, but I'm afraid."

"I am too," And then Chaos kissed her. Her hand positioned on the back of Scene's neck to keep her in place. Scene's hands found their way to Chaos's black hair, feeling how genuinely soft it is after being freshly dyed. Chaos moaned and ran her tongue across Scene's bottom lip. Scene gasped and Chaos's tongue dipped into her mouth. It was a feeling that Scene had never felt before. Pure bliss and pleasure ran through her body and it felt like fireworks erupted in her stomach. And then Chaos pulled away, resting her forehead against Scene's.

Two days later it was as if it never happened. Chaos barely even spoke to Scene. It broke the poor girl's heart. After so long she though she finally had what she had been dreaming of for years. Then it was gone, like it never happened. Scene cried that night and blamed herself for whatever happened. She knew it probably wasn't her fault, but what can she do when she feels like the world is crumbling around her?

This went on for weeks and then the day after senior prom, Chaos reveals that Rifle had kissed her. Just a week before, Rifle had told Scene that Chaos was getting annoyed by her and that she needed to back off. It was probably wrong of her to think this but Scene couldn't help the feeling that he said that just for her to stop wanting Chaos. Scene felt like she had been lied to by one of her closest friends. So Scene cried again that night because her heart was slowly breaking piece by piece.

"I pick him," Chaos said as she and Scene were sitting at lunch. "I pick Rifle."

Scene nodded her head, "Of _course_ you do,"

"I love you too,"

"I don't want to hear it," Scene held up her hand. "You may never come running to me again. Not with your love or your loneliness. _Never _again." And Scene got up and left, not even bothering to see Chaos's reaction. Scene should have felt free, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. But she didn't and she couldn't figure out why. She had shattered her own heart completely by saying that to Chaos.


End file.
